The spine is a flexible column formed of a plurality of bones called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and stack one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The different vertebrae are connected to one another by means of articular processes, ligaments, and intervertebral, fibrocartilaginous bodies known as disks. Various spinal disorders may cause the spine to become misaligned, curved, and/or twisted or result in fractured and/or compressed vertebrae. It is often necessary to surgically correct these spinal disorders.
The spine includes seven cervical (neck) vertebrae, twelve thoracic (chest) vertebrae, five lumbar (lower back) vertebrae, and the fused vertebrae in the sacrum and coccyx that help to form the hip region. While the shapes of individual vertebrae differ among these regions, each is essentially a short hollow shaft containing the bundle of nerves known as the spinal cord. Individual nerves, such as those carrying messages to the arms or legs, enter and exit the spinal cord through gaps between vertebrae. The spine is held upright through the work of the back muscles, which are attached to the vertebrae.
The spinal disks act as shock absorbers, cushioning the spine, and preventing individual bones from contacting each other. Disks also help to hold the vertebrae together. The weight of the upper body is transferred through the spine to the hips and the legs. Disks may degenerate, herniated, bulge, or burst and impinge on the nerves between the vertebrae causing pain.
While the normal spine has no side-to-side curve, it does have a series of front-to-back curves, giving it a gentle “S” shape. If the proper shaping and/or curvature are not present due to scoliosis, neuromuscular disease, cerebral palsy, or other disorder, it may be necessary to straighten or adjust the spine into a proper curvature. Generally the correct curvature is obtained by manipulating the vertebrae into their proper position and securing that position with a rigid system of screws, rods, intervertebral spaces, and/or plates. The various components of the system may be surgically inserted through open or minimally invasive surgeries. The components may also be inserted through various approaches to the spine including anterior, lateral, and posterior approaches and others in between.
Certain spinal conditions, including a fracture of a vertebra and a herniated disc, indicate treatment by spinal immobilization. Several systems of spinal joint immobilization are known, including surgical fusion and the attachment of pins and bone plates to the affected vertebras. Known systems include screws having proximal heads and threaded shafts that may be inserted into at least two spaced-apart vertebras. The screws may receive fixation rods to stabilize the spine during fusion.
Some screws may be expandable in order to enhance stability within the vertebra, for example when the vertebra suffers from degeneration, osteoporosis, and other conditions that cause the bone to become brittle. These expandable bone screws may allow bone ingrowth through expanded cells of the screw. In some instances such as revision surgeries, it may be necessary to remove the expanded screw. However, once the bone becomes mineralized, it reduces the ability of the expanded cells to collapse back to the base diameter of the screw.